


Countered

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fight Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: CS2!SasukeKyuubi!Naruto. Sasuke turns the tables against Naruto.





	Countered

A clawed hand reached out and grabbed hold of a giant hand that served as a wing. A flimsy, pathetic-looking wing at best. With one swift yank back, the wing was ripped off its owner's back, drawing a cry from purple-tinted lips.  
  
“What's wrong, bitch? Thought you liked it rough.” Tossing the twitching wing aside, the bloodied hand grabbed a fist full of blue fabric, easily twisting Sasuke around before clamping the other hand around his throat, threatening to crush his windpipe easily.  
  
Despite the rushing pain and bloody back, Sasuke glared into crimson eyes almost like his own. He reached a dark hand up and wrapped it around Naruto's slim wrist, slowly pulling his hand away from his fragile throat.  
  
“You have no fucking clue what I like, dobe.” A low, dangerous growl emitted from the depths of the blond's throat before he shoved Sasuke back into the mountain, making sure to apply enough force to create a Sasuke-shaped indent.  
  
Sasuke choked at the sudden lack of air and coughed up blood at the same instant his seal throbbed painfully, warning him. He didn't have much time until the Heaven Seal consumed him completely. The thought dawned on him that he should take advantage of what time he did have left. Sasuke would definitely show Naruto why he's weak, even with Kyuubi's help.  
  
“Lucky shot, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke smirked, ignoring the new trickle of blood rolling down his cheek and the coppery taste in his mouth. “But, you won't be so lucky next time.”  
  
In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had flipped them over, his own dark, clawed hand tightening around Naruto's tan throat. The Uchiha smirked and leaned close enough so that their lips were almost touching.  
  
“Scream as much as you like, Naruto. Just do yourself a favor and don't forget to enjoy yourself.”


End file.
